


A Slight Hiccup

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Shawn Spencer means that sometimes you've gotta be ready to laugh yourself sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII: prompts: silly, fond

Juliet knew what she was getting into when she decided to date Shawn Spencer. She knew he could be ridiculous and self-centered and pompous. 

She also didn’t know that hooking up with him meant that, someday, she’d end up with the hiccups in the middle of a lovemaking session.

“Don’t go,” he said, pulling her under his writhing torso, “I’ve heard that doing it stops them!”

Juliet’s response was interspersed with hiccups and snickers. “Shawn, you’re making them worse!”  
He ran his tongue down the length of her neck. “Nuh-uh, I’m making them extra-awesome.” She rolled her eyes at sat back while he peppered her collarbone with kisses and nuzzled his way down her arm to kiss the tips of her fingers – all of them on her right hand. 

HIS hands were on her breasts, kneading them. “Are you scared of me, Jules?” 

She promptly lost herself in a wild peal of giggles. “Not if you’re using that voice?”

He was pulling out the whole eighth-grade-Jules thing just to keep her chuckling. “Eighth grade Jules is scaaary,” He stopped talking to kiss her nipples, then pluck one hard with his teeth. Quietude from Shawn was a miniature blessing – it let Juliet concentrate on praising him for having a devilishly good tongue, and her thighs squeezed hard against his ribcage. He nuzzled her ribcage with her stubble as his head dipped toward her navel. “She’s pretty when she gets all hot for Shawwwwn.” If he kept doing that she’s never get off – but, just as she’d done before, Juliet had dissolved utterly into giggles.

“Shawn. You’re supposed to be making me come!” He responded by nudging his fingers into her soft, wet sheathe.

“I am?” he twisted his fingers in a circular motion inside of her, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the upper walls of her sex. “You felt like you were coming….”

He had shifted to his Groucho impression, but Juliet was distracted, as Shawn’s fingers had found her g-spot and were mercilessly teasing it. The next time she looked up, Shawn’s look had turned toward the victorious, but she had been sucked underground by the power of her orgasm. 

She moaned and arched her hips, her sex rippling and rippling until she finally collapsed into his embrace.

Shawn smiled against her mouth and moved to enter her. “You are such a fox,” he muttered against her lips.

Juliet giggled in response.

And hiccupped against his mouth.


End file.
